Weasleys back in Action
by Cait Depp
Summary: Remember my story The Weasley Family? Well the Weasleys are back! Only this time Ron and Hermione will be away. I don't want to give away too much so you are just going to have to read it! Sequel to The Weasley Family! Might change rating later
1. Prologue: As told by Shannon Weasley

A/N- Hey! Hopefully I read the reviews from some familiar err sign in names. It didn't take me long to write this. Oh and this time the prologue is Shannon talking because I felt like it lol! This a short chapter I tried my best to make it longer, I could have went on, but then I might bore you with uninteresting information. Please R/R! In my other story I saw lots of reads, yet not even half as many reviews so please drop me a review tell me what you think I love hearing what you have to say. Ok I'll be quiet now so you can read the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters if I did I would make Ron and Hermiopne stinkin' kiss already!

Hi I'm Shannon Weasley I am 9 years old. My mom was supposed to be here, but something came up and here I am. I am now 9 years old only 2 more years until Hogwarts. It's been 2 years and boy do the days fly by. I'll just catch you up on everyone. Starting with the youngest.

Tyler, well, nothing really changed much with him, though he does have a new found interest in bugs. Gross!

Me, well I'm still on top of everything, though I decided to put my intellect to better use. I'm thinking about becoming one of those muggle doctors that talk and help people with their problems. Mom said I would be good at that since I'm smart, love to talk, and get into everyone else's buisness. So for practice mom has set me up with some people and I help them with their problems. You wouldn't believe the kinds of problems people have!

Now Dylan, he's been… upset lately because Rachelle doesn't want to hang around him much anymore. That gives him plenty of time to fight with Ian.

Rachelle, she's been going through some tough times. Mom said it's all part of teenage hormones (whatever those are) and growing into womanhood. I don't completely get that, but I did see a blood stain on Rachelle's pants one day. Which makes me wonder is she dying?

Ian's been getting more into girls lately. Mom found some inappropriate pictures on his bed that's when Dad had to give him 'The Talk'. He's still obsessed with quidditch though. Maybe that's why he doesn't get any girls. My advice for Ian 'Get some help!' or talk to me, though I hardly would want to know the things that go through his brain.

Annabelle's still a hopeless romantic wanting nothing more than for a guy to sweep her off her feet. I say she's too obsessed, I mean life's not a fairy tale! Dad's beginning to worry about her. He'll have to get in overprotective dad mode like he did for Hayley and Belle, though Belle rarely ever had a boy. Mom just thinks it's a phase that a teenage girl goes through and that she'll get oer it.

Now to my main squeeze (A/N- Don't ask.), Hayley. Hayley's still getting in trouble and pulling pranks. She's been wanting to be around Uncle Fred and Uncle George more and more. Mom and Dad say she's following in their footsteps.

Justin… what can I say about Justin? He's uh… well…still overprotective of his sisters mainly Annabelle and Hayley, but he's starting to slowly move in on Rachelle.

Belle has a new job and she's loving it. After graduating from Hogwarts she immediately knew she wanted to be a Healer and went into Healer Training and now she's a Healer it took about a year. Don't tell anyone I said thing, but I think she might have some issues with Ethan and Jenna (A/N- Reminder Ethan is Neville and Luna's son and Jenna is the daughter of Ginny and Harry.) being together, though I maybe wrong… Who am I kidding I've never been wrong!

Tanner surprisingly contacted us a day or 2 after Aunt Ginny's incident saying that him and Patty had eloped. For some reason he brought his ex- girlfriend, Shelby, along as their witness. He said it was Patty's idea. Him and Shelby have been close ever since maybe even too close. Mom was furious with the whole eloping deal, I mean she wasn't even happy with the idea of them getting married. Lavender obviously wasn't happy with it either because the 2 of them set their differences aside and teamed up to give their kids a lecture about how big of a commitment they had made and blah blah. Now everything's ok between mom and Tanner or at least that's what it seemed like. Tanner has, as always, been keeping a distance from us. Patty always is claiming that Tanner is cheating on her and they get into these big fight and Tanner comes home to be away from her. It always ends up ok in the end.

Oh and for those of you who are concerned Aunt Ginny is fine! She and the twins are both happy and healthy. Yep they both made it, like mom said aunt Ginny wouldn't give up those babies without a fight. The twins are separate genders one's a girl, Alexis (Lexi for short) Alyssa Potter and Ryan Richard Potter. They are both almost 2 and are the cutest little things you've ever seen. Keith is happy because he's not the only boy anymore.

What else happened with the Potters? Well there has been a debate over custody. Well, Lavender found out her best friend's child isn't as far away as she thought. So she came to take custody over Meredith. Surprisingly Meredith had become attached to Lavender the first time she saw her, which is rare since she barely talks to anyone. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny wouldn't give up Meredith without a fight biological daughter or not she was part of their family. It turns out Lavender was the Godmother of Meredith, yet it seemed she had failed to do her god motherly duties. In the end the 3 of them had worked some thing out, Lavender would get her ever other week.

What else? Ah yes the Longbottoms. Luna and Ethan haven't been talking for quite awhile ever since Ethan had taken a job to work for the Daily Prophet. Luna wanted him to work for the Quibbler then some day run it, but Ethan didn't want to. Neville of course was stuck in the middle and not being the take charge, speak up for yourself, solve conflicts even though the people might bite your head off kind of person he did nothing. They still haven't spoken to each other, which I for one find ridiculous.

I could go on and on about the psychological patterns of the universe, but I think I hear my parents calling me for Dinner! Until next time!


	2. Parentless

A/N- Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. I appreciate it. Remember every review helps! The more reviews you never know I must just improve on my writing so keep reviewing! Enough of my blabbering on to the chapter!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in Harry Potter only Ron and Hermione's kids and Harry and Ginny's kids, Patricia (unfotunately), and Luna and Neville's kids, oh and Shelby!

A young girl the age of 18 apparated inside her former home. She looked around waiting, her foot tapping impatiently. She had exotic wavy brown hair and the most amazing sea green color eyes you have ever seen. This was of course none other than Isabelle Weasley, preferably Belle or Issa, but only Tanner can call her that. Belle still had her healer uniform on because she was too tired to change when she got off her 8 am through 1 am shift.

"Belle? Oh good you are here!" Hermione said appearing at the foot of the stairs carrying a suitcase in each hand.

Belle yawned. "So what's so urgent that I had to come over here at 5:30?" Belle looked questionably at the suitcases. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Actually yes. Your Aunt Ginny and I have been planning a trip to Hawaii for months and finally we booked a flight. So I need you to watch the kids while I'm gone. I don't mind leaving Justin in charge, he's very responsible, it's just that Hayley might end up taking over and well you know how that turns out…" Hermione explained.

"Well… this is very sudden, but I guess I could do it…" Belle said reluctantly.

"Are you sure? It won't ruin your schedule?" Hermione asked.

Belle shook her head. "Not at all I could just have someone fill in for me. I'll ask Janice after all she does owe me for all the times I filled in for her especially wwith her boyfriend trouble and such."

"Oh you don't know how much this means to me. I was starting to wonder if I'd ever get a break since your father left last night for work and won't be back until September. I'll be gone for about a week or 2. I feel so bad leaving early in the morning without saying goodbye, but the morning flight was the only one available. Keep Tyler away from the ladybugs and tell him they are not for eating, he should know that…" Hermione trailed off.

"Ok mom. Don't you have to go now?" Belle asked wanting nothing more than for her mother to leave so she could get some extra sleep after a 17 hoour shift, seriously it's like know one wants to work in the summer or somehing. 4 hours of sleep definitely doesn't cut it.

Hermione didn't seem to hear her. "If Dylan's bothering Rachelle tell him to leave her alone. Hopefully he'll remember the little talk we had."

"Ok mom. I know!" Belle said practically pushing her mother out the door eagerly.

Hermione held tight onto the door frame holding tight she wouldn't leave yet without finishing what she had to say even though most of it would be stuff Belle already knew. "Also Annabelle's as you know a vegetarian so you're go-"

Belle cut her off. "Bye mom!"

"Bye honey I love you!" Hermione said finally walking out the door, she took out her wand and in a blink of an eye she apparated out of sight.

Belle sighed in relief as she leaned up against the now closed door completely exhausted. "I knew I shouldn't have taken 3 shifts today."

Before she could get some sleep Belle sent 2 owls. One was to her fellow healer friend Janice asking her to fill in for her for a week or 2. The other was to Tanner asking for his help, though most likely Tanner wouldn't be the best choice, but there was no one else that she can think of that s available.

"Alright now time to sleep!" Belle said and fell back on the couch and fell asleep in less than five minutes.

An hour later Belle was still asleep, but someone else was wide awake. That someone was Shannon Minerva Weasley.

Shannon was up bright and early as usual. Right now she was checking her appointment book. "Hmm.. So I have Larry at 10, Marta at 1... Ok I'm bored!" Shannon said putting down her appointment book. "I wonder if mom's up yet?" Shannon wondered aloud almost loud enough to wake up Tyler, yet he was a heavy sleeper.

She snuck out of her room trying not to make any sound that would wake Tyler up. Shannon tiptoed across the hallway and walked down the stairs. She searched around for any sign of her mother. Her eyes darted over to the living room where she saw someone sleeping on the couch. She started walking closer to the couch being very cautious. "Mom?" Shannon questioned her heart beating faster and faster.

The figure stirred turning over on its side and mumbling something under its breath. It was hard to recognize a specific person when the blanket was covering most parts of the body and the face was buried in a pillow.

Shannon shakily moved closer and closer to the figure she was scared to death. What if it was a stranger who just decided to randomly go to sleep in their house? What if it was a death eater no, no THE only remaining of the deatheaters, Draco Malfoy that every aurror has been trying to find, but having no such luck. When Shannon got close enough she reached out her quivering arm to unveil the culprit. Shannon gulped and shut her eyes tight before quickly pulling off the covers. She then bravely opened her eyes slowly, but before she could clearly see the person Shannon let out a shrill scream that she had been holding in for awhile.

The figure that could now be identified as Belle woke up immediately. No one would be surprised if Shannon had woken up the whole house! "What the-?!" Belle murmured rubbing her eyes not completely awake yet.

Shannon sighed in relief when she saw it was only her sister, yet her heart was still pounding rapidly. "Belle? What are you doing here? You sc- I mean where's mom?" Shannon stopped herself from saying scared because Shannon rarely gets scared and when she does she won't be the first to admit it.

Belle sat up waiting for her awake-ness (A/N it's not a word, but oh well.) to come back to her before answering. "Well mom went on a trip with Aunt Ginny so I'm here to watch you until she gets back."

Shannon's mouth gaped open in shock. "Mom's never took a trip and left us before and now she decides to just take off without saying goodbye? Oh no I'm parentless! I'm an orphan! Temporarily anyway, but still I'm an orphan!"

"What's all the blubbering about? Can't I just be able to sleep in until noon for once! I mean come on it's the first day of summer for merlin's sakes!" Hayley exclaimed walking down the stairs with a half asleep Annabelle and Justin right behind her.

"Mom abandoned us!" Shannon shouted.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Oh come on now don't get over dramatic. Mom's going on a little trip with Aunt Ginny and she put me in charge. Now if you wouldn't mind telling everyone else who wakes up that because I'm getting tired of repeating myself."

Justin nodded. "Well that's not too bad mom needed a break. She kept on saying how she wanted one, but never got one."

"No! That's just the thing though moms aren't supposed to have breaks! They're supposed to be happy being well… moms!" Hayley explained.

Belle glared at Hayley shaking her head at her. "You know sometimes I wonder about you."

Annabelle muttered something from Shakespeare still look dreadfully tired.

"You can all go back to bed now there's nothing more to see or talk about." Belle said.

"It's too late now my beauty sleep is ruined." Hayley said over dramatically. Everyone has been acting over dramatic this morning.

"I usually wake up around this time…" Shannon said with a shrug.

"It's ok I'll just fall asleep right here…" Annabelle said faintly plopping her bottom right on the floor.

"Oh come on Annabelle get up and go back to bed." Belle ordered.

Annabelle groaned. "I don't think I have any strength left in me."

"Yes you do. If you had enough strength to come downstairs then you'll have no problem getting upstairs." Belle said.

Annabelle moaned getting up scowling at Belle. "You know what I think I'll right a new book called, "The Cruelest Sister Which of Whom Had to Pay in the End" It's main character will be Isabelle Ginerva Weasley!" Annabelle said grumpily and stomped up the stairs. She was never a big morning person.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes it seemed more like hours until Hayley broke the silence. "So… what's for breakfast?"

A/N- So what did you think? Good? bad? Mediocre? R/R! I like to hear from you!


	3. Jenna?

a/n- yAY! i FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER UP! i WOULD HAVE i GOT IT UP ALOng time ago, but I've been puutting it off because I've been busy with school. Stupid end of the year cramming everything up till you head spins school. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter I had alot of fun writing it yet I always have fun writing this story. R/R

Disclaimer- I own nothing it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

2 or 3 hours later everyone was up and eating breakfast.

"Mmm… veggie bacon.." Annabelle said right before taking a bite out of her non-animal bacon.

Hayley was holding or at least trying to hold back her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Annabelle asked cluelessly taking another bite.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Hayley said trying to wipe the smirk off her face, but she obviously wasn't very good at it.

Justin looked flustered like something was bothering him or like people do when they feel sick to their stomachs.

"This bacon tastes better than usual." Annabelle observed.

Tyler suddenly coughed back up his bacon, which came as a surprise to everyone knowing that Tyler loves to eat, especially bacon.

Belle made a face, one she usually made when she was a little grossed out. She didn't say she just took out her wand muttered a spell their mess was gone. She knew her mother like to do things the muggle way, but every now and then she likes to take a few shortcuts.

After finishing being disgusted Belle finally said something. "Ty you really shouldn't cough back up your food."

"I know, but it tastes bad!" Tyler whined.

"Hayley did it!" Justin blurted out.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot…"

Belle narrowed her eyes at her sister shaking her head. "You, you disgust me."

"So do you." Hayley said then got up and left, a wide grin on her face.

"Wait I don't get it, what just happened?" Dylan asked confused.

"Hayley switched Tyler and Annabelle's plates not one of her better tricks." Rachelle said not even turning to face Dylan.

"Hello! I'm right over here!" Dylan shouted waving his arms in front of Rachelle's face.

Annabelle pushed her plate away disgusted. "So I ate a pig? Poor little pig!" She then left the table.

"Technically you only ate the intestines!" Shannon called after her.

"Ok I lost my appetite now." Rachelle said pushing away her plate and also left the table.

Suddenly a knock could be heard at the door.

"Oh that's probably my 10:00 appointment, but he's early. Oh well I'll get it." Shannon said getting up and walking to the door.

"That girl really has got to get her priorities straight." Ian said nodding his head.

"Actually she does unlike you." Dylan said with a laugh.

"Oh haha. You're not funny."

Before Ian and Dylan had a chance to start their daily routine of fighting Shannon came into the kitchen interrupting them. "Belle! Jenna's here!"

"She doesn't need a reason she's your best friend isn't she?" Justin asked.

"Yes but- On never mind." Belle said shaking her head, then headed to he door.

"Belle!" Jenna smiled hugging her.

"Jenna!" Belle said smiling back hugging her.

"Well I've been…",Belle paused for a moment, "busy…"

Jenna nodded. "Yeah… so I've heard."

"So not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"Well as you know I took off from work so I could watch my brothers and sisters, but then I decided I should stop by to see you since we haven't been in touch much recently." Jenna said this all really fast.

"Wait, whose watching them then Jenna!?" Belle said in a panicky sort of way.

Jenna laughed. "I love you and all Belle, but you really NEED to calm down. It's ok Ethan's watching them I asked him to for a little while since he's on a break."

"Oh… how.. Cute?

"Yeah so whose helping you, I mean you have to have SOME help!" Jenna asked not noticing the tone in Belle's voice.

"Well, I asked Tanner, but he hasn't responded yet." Belle said.

Jenna bursted into fits of giggles. "You can't be serious? Tanner doesn't know the first thing about responsibility!"

"I know, I know. He wasn't my first choice, he's my only hope right now. The people I know have jobs, lives. No offense to Tanner, but he has neither. Wait.. That sounded wrong…"

"You do know that it is very unlikely that he'll actually come, right?" Jenna pointed out.

"He'll at least try to come for me." Belle said

"Well, are you gong to let me in?" Jenna asked.

"Oh yes of course come in!" Belle said motioning for her to come in and to follow her into the living room.

Jenna obediently followed her.

When they both were all settled down in the living room Belle spoke up. "So… how are… things?" Belle asked looking interested.

"Things are… good." Jenna said nodding her head.

Belle knew Jenna way better than to believe that. Whenever she said, 'Things are… good.' in that way and nodded her head then there was something wrong. "Jen, honestly do you think I'm actually going to believe that? Now what's up?"

Jenna sighed. "It's just so.. So stupid!"

"What's stupid?" Belle asked in a 'I'm here for you' way. It was so easy to get Jenna to open up because if she doesn't sooner or later she eventually will because it's just who she is. Jenna was always the more outgoing and open one.

"This, this whole thing between Ethan and his mom. I mean they won't talk to each other they haven't for months! I just don't know what to do!" Jenna said freaking out.

Belle's eyes widened rarely has she ever seen Jenna freak out or really be all that worried about something. Usually it's her and Jenna's the one calming her down. Now it was the other way around and frankly Belle didn't know if she was all that good at this type of thing. "I'm sure they'll both come around!" Belle said optimistically.

"What if they don't? What if my own mother-in-law won't come to our wedding.!" Jenna practically shouted.

"Whoa! You and Ethan are getting married?" Belle asked.

"Oops did that come out my mouth! That was supposed to be in my thoughts. I swear I'm beginning to scare myself thinking about this kind of stuff, but I think he's well you know…"

Belle felt like laughing, but stopped herself from doing so. "Are you sure? I mean I rea;lly never thought Ethan was-"

"Monster! Help!" Tyler yelled.

"Hold on.." Belle said getting up and walked in the kitchen she gasped at what she saw. "No Tyler don't!"

A/N- Hehe! I just had to put a cliffie there! R/R!


	4. Oh Brother!

"Tyler stop!" Belle shouted scoldingly as he was about top throw a chair at a person she couldn't recognize, yet wasn't trying to at the moment.

"But- monster!" Tyler babbled.

The stranger (Is he really?) chuckled.

Belle knew that chuckle anywhere. "Tanner?"

"Reporting for duty sir!" Tanner said being a smart aleck and turned to face her saluting.

Tyler looked between the two confused. He shrugged and having a short attention span went to follow a bug.

Belle gasped seeing Tanner's face. "My god! What happened to you face?"

"It's a long painful story." Tanner said wincing by just touching his face. Anyone could see that Tanner's face was well partially bruised on one side.

Belle sighed. Well she's seen a lot worse at St. Mungo's she could definitely deal with this one. "Accio towel!" She muttered pointing her wand at a towel, then took out a healing potion from her pocket and put the towel on Tanner's face. She was a healer so she always kept those things head. "Hold it still there"

"How did you-?"

Belle cut Tanner off. "Just hold it there!"

"Ok fine! No need to get snippy about it!" Tanner muttered holding the towel to his face.

"So what happened to your face? I'm all ears." Belle said insistently.

"Well, you see … I came home really late one night, I suspected Trisha was asleep so I decided just to apparate. The house was dark Trisha got scared, thinking that I was a stranger she hit me hard with a baseball bat. Who knew a person would have that handy?"

Belle couldn't help, but laugh.

"Hey don't laugh it hurt!" Tanner said putting on a fake pout, which only made Belle laugh harder.

"Hold on why were you out so late?" Belle interrogated.

"Now that, Issa, is none of your buisness."

"Mm hmm I'm sure." Belle said nodding her head suspiciously.

"Belle what the hel- Oh hi Tanner." Jenna said awkwardly walking into the kitchen

"Hi.." Tanner said with a quick wave.

"I'm guessing this is a bad time? Ok good. Ok bye. Ok I'm leaving now. See you soon. Oh wait I'm still here… Bye!" Jenna said finally apparating out after quite an interesting goodbye.

Tanner laughed. "That was… weird."

"Yeah…"

"Anyway! You must be REALLY desperate, huh?" Tanner asked a question that really wasn't meant to be answered.

"You must be REALLY bored!" Belle said back.

"Now why do you say that?" Tanner asked.

"Well you know I didn't think you would actually come at least not that fast anyway." Belle said.

"Issa, I am shocked what kind of brother do you think I am?" Tanner asked pretending to be offended.

"Hello! Are you completely ignoring the fact that we are here at all!?" Ian shouted, both Ian and Dylan were still in the kitchen and probably the only remaining ones besides Tyler who was squashing a bug.

"Sorry didn't see you there! Still can't get a girl Ian?" Tanner joked.

Ian groaned. "No! They won't even talk to me. Women!"

Dylan sighed. "I'll say."

"Are you actually agreeing with me?" Ian asked.

"What? No of course not!" Dylan shook his head.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Didn't!"

"Haha got you to say didn't!"

"Well as you see Nothing much has changed here" Belle said watching her brothers fight then led Tanner into the living room.

"So how's your annoy- I mean slu-" Belle just couldn't say it! "You know what I mean!"

"Trisha's fine apart from all the false accusations. I swear sometimes she's just…" Tanner trailed off.

"Wow Tanner accusations? How did you learn such a big word?" Belle joked.

"Cute, Issa, cute."

"You know what's cute how Belle looks at-"

"Shut up!" Belle cut Hayley off.

"Hi Hayley" Tanner grinned at Hayley who now was apparently in the kitchen.

"How long have you been here?" Belle asked Hayley annoyed.

"I'd have to say ever since I came from St. Mungos." Hayley said smiling.

"Good one!" Tanner said giving Hayley a high five.

"Hey everyone Tanner's here!" Hayley yelled.

In a matter of seconds a stampede of feet came down the stairs and everyone rushed over to greet Tanner.

"I thought you were a monster!" Tyler mused.

"Same here!" Tanner said "Just don't hit me with a chair ok?"

"Ok!" Tyler chirped.

"So why are you here all of the sudden?" Annabelle asked. That question was something that was running through everyone's minds.

"I'm here to help!" Tanner said proudly.

Justin laughed. "You're joking right?"

"Oh come on do you really think I can't do it?"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

"Wow thanks for the encouragement!" Tanner said sarcastically.

"Hey Ty I bet you 10 sickles that he can't do it!" Hayley whispered to Ty.

"I heard that!"

"You're no fun!" Hayley pouted.

"You've got the wrong person, that's Belle." Tanner nodded.

Knock Knock

"Ooh I'll get it! It's probably my patient. He's late!" Shannon said running to the door.

"Yeah if I wasn't so busy writing my romance novels I'd definitely write a biography on her." Annabelle interjected.

Tanner raised an eyebrow at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Uhh… Tanner Shelby's here?" Shannon called in a questioning tone.

"Shelby?" Belle questioned.

"I told her I was here just in case." Tanner explained.

Belle shrugged. "Ok…"

"Tell her she can come in!" Tanner called back to Shannon.

Moments later a petite looking girl stood in front of them. She had short curly brown hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes. She was of course none other than Shelby Williams. "Heey everyone! So good to see you again!" Shelby had a high pitched voice.

"Hey Shelby!" They all chorused together, all except for Tanner who said it in a mumble scratching the back of his head.

"Shelby!" Tyler chirped and ran to hug her.

"Hi there sweetie! Look at you, my you've grown! So big!" Shelby cooed.

Tanner cleared his throat which was the signal for everyone to give him and Shelby some privacy. Though, even if they are out of the room one of them at least is bound to eavesdrop.

They all glared at him, but obediently left, though some were more reluctant than others.

"I just wanted to thank you…" Shelby paused as if looking for the right words to say. "For just, well, being there."

Shelby smiled. "Yeah.."

"Well.. Whenever you need me I'll be here." Tanner said. "Unless of course Trisha needs me."

Shelby nodded.

"So how's buisness professor?" Tanner asked grinning, putting a big emphasis on the word professopr, punching her playfully in the arm.

Shelby made a face, the kind of face you make when you eat a disgusting flavor of Bertie Bott's every flavored bean. "Oh please don't call me that it makes me sound so… old."

"Have you ever thought that maybe you are old?" Tanner teased getting quite close to her.

"Oh haha clever then what would that make you ancient?" Shelby asked moving a bit closer. So close they could almost feel the other's breath on their neck.

"Tanner?"

The two jumped away from each other startled.

"Oh.. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything…" Belle said apologetically.

"Actually-" Tanner started, but Shelby cut him off.

"No not at all." Shelby said shaking her head.

"Ok good. I just got an emergency owl from St. Mungos one of the Healers got sick so I have to fill in for her." Belle explained.

"So?" Tanner asked.

Belle rolled her eyes. "So you have to take over for awhile you know taker care of things?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Tanner exclaimed.

"I trust you. I really have to go now bye!"

"Issa wait I-" Tanner started, but it was too late she had already left.

Shelby patted Tanner on the back. "Don't worry I can help you."


	5. Sink or Swim?

A/N- you know I don't kbow why I even bother doing this if no one seems to be reviewing. So if I get no reviews for this chapter I'm not going to continue posting chapters for this story. R?R!

"Is she kidding? I can't do this all by myself!" Tanner whined.

"Well you'll never do it with that attitude." Shelby said her voice especially squeaky it was almost too hard to hear.

"At least someone believes in me…" Tanner mutter3ed.

"You just need more self confidence is all. You can do it!" Shelby said reassuringly.

Tanner sighed. Then there was a bang upstairs sounding much like an explosion. "Hayley!" You could hear Justin shout.

"Uh.. Are you going to go?" Tanner asked looking at Shelby hoping she would.

Shelby responded otherwise by Shaking her head. "Would that teach you anything if I did it? Besides I'm going to clean the kitchen it's a mess!"

Tanner rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll do it. You're going to be sorry you made me do it. I assure you!" He then walked up the stairs. He could sense trouble in Hayley and Justin's room. Tanner had a keen eye for it seeing as he had gotten into it quite a few times himself. Heck, trouble was his middle name! He could see Hayley wasn't there, but Justin was. "What happened in there?" Tanner asked.

"Hayley threw a smoke bomb in here or at least it look like a smoke bomb." Justin said between coughs.

"Oh great!" Tanner sighed. Good thing he had learned a thing or two about how to distinguish smoke bombs. He had thrown a couple in his days.

"Get water!" Tanner ordered.

Justin just looked at him surprised that he was giving orders.

"Yeah.. I know it's me! Now get to it!" Tanner ordered. He had to admit he kind of liked being an authorities figure. It made him feel, well, important.

Scared, Justin ran out of the room obediently. "Put it in a bucket!" Tanner called after him.

"Aren't we being bossy?" Shannon said with a smile appearing in the room, then she coughed. "Oh I forgot there was a smoke bomb in here…"

Tanner laughed, but it ended up turning into a wheezing cough. He had to get this smoke out of here!

"Got it!" Justin said running into the room now catching his breath.

"Breathe!" Tanner said with a laugh. Pouring the water all over the smoky room.

"Hey!" Justin said upset that his room was wet.

"Hey it's better than breathing in smoke." Tanner said with a shrug.

"Wow Tanner's actually helping!" Shannon said putting on a fake shocked face.

"Come here you!" Tanner said grabbing Shannon and tickling her.

"Oh stop that!" Shannon said in between laughs. She couldn't stop laughing she was very ticklish.

Shelby appeared in the doorway, she smiled. "You'll make a great father some day."

Tanner blushed. "Uh… thanks. I guess…"

"Ooh! Tanner LOVES Shelby!" Tyler sang. Shannon joined in.

"Roar!" Tanner pretend growled.

"Ahh! Run away!" Shannon yelled running Tyler followed after her.

Shelby giggled. "They're so cute!"

"Yeah and annoying!" Tanner laughed.

"Uhh… Tanner your sister seems to be studying us…" Shelby said referring to Annabelle who was sitting in the doorway writing furiously and every so often would look up at them.

"Annabelle? May I ask what you are doing?" Tanner asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"What does it look like? Writing. I'm getting ideas like crazy!" Annabelle exclaimed her eyes wide with excitement like a little girl getting a puppy or something.

"Right.. Can you I don't know do it somewhere else? You are making the whole room feel uncomfortable."

"And miss a single reaction from you two? No way!" Annabelle said with a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Why are you observing us?" Shelby asked.

"I'm getting an idea on what love in real life is like. I mean I've read a lot of books on it, but I want to get the feel,you know feel the tension, the passion…" Annabelle went on and on.

"One problem… we're not in love!" Tanner shouted.

"Oh that's too bad…" Annabelle frowned. "Oh well I'll just stay here anyway."

Tanner got an idea. "Ian!" He called.

Ian ran over. "What- Oh hey Annabelle wanna see my girls in cars magazine? Ooh what're you writing?" Ian asked.

"Leave me alone!" Annabelle shouted running away, but Ian just followed her.

Shelby laughed. "Sounds like how me and my brother were."

Tanner grinned. "Works every time!"

"Hmm.. Something for Belle came… It's from some guy…" Shelby said with a shrug.

"A guy huh? It's about time!" Tanner said cheerfully taking the letter from her.

"Manners Tanner." Shelby scolded.

Tanner frowned. "Sorry."

The letter read:

Dear Belle,

Hey! I miss you! If it means anything at all to you. We haven't seen each other in awhile, with you being busy. Since Jenna told me you took off from work I figured I should stop by sometime. Then you can tell me your thoughts on what ring I should get Jenna. Yeah I'm thinking of popping the questiomn soon, Jenna's only been hinting 100 times! I don't know what to give her! Help me!

Distressed.

Ethan

Tanner turned disappointed. "Oh it's just Ethan…. He's going to pop the question."

"Oh sweet!" Shelby cooed. "I wish I could get engaged!"

"Well first off you need a man." Tanner pointed out.

Shelby sighed. "Oh right. One thing I don't have."

"You'll get one someday…" Tanner said with a smile.

"It doesn't help that Patty keeps setting me up with people!"

She's just jealous." Tanner said.

"Of me?"

"Yeah she's afraid we'll get together or something.." Tanner shrugged.

Shelby laughed. "That's ridiculous!"

"I know, but that's Trish for you and I love her for it."

"Yeah she' so nice to me though."

"Well you know the saying. Keep youb friends close, but your enemies closer."

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Thanks Tanner that makes me feel MUCH better!"

"Just saying." Tanner shrugged.

"Thanks for that. Anyway I have to help Rachelle with her female issues…' Shelby saids walking away.

"Ok too much information!" Tanner laughed.

"Hey get out of my room!' Hayley yelled.

"Whoa there… sorry…" Tanner said backing into a wall by accident.

"Backed into a wall…" Said a familiar voice.

"Huh- (to be continued)


	6. Memories, Pictures and stories

A/N- Sorry for the long awaioted update I'm switching between stories so sorry! I hope this one was worth my time yet all of them are! I realy am proud of this chapter I worked really hard on it! I hope you like it too! Please review ebvery review counts!

"Huh? Issa?" Tanner said his vision a little burred since the back of his head hit a wall hard.

"That's my name." Belle said with a grin.

"Oh hey…" Tanner waved awkwardly. "How did um the healer buisness go?"

Belle just laughed. "It went fine except while trying to cure her without her baby also turning into a frog when it was born… well it… well let's just say it'll be good at leap frog… So how did things here go?"

"They went fine!" Tanner said triumphantly.

"Seriously?" Belle asked unsure of this. This was HER brother she was talking to right?

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?" Tanner said pouting.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Come on it's you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Here owl came for you." He handed it to Belle.

"Thanks…" Belle said opening it.

"It's from-" Tanner got cut off.

"Ethan…" She finished looking crestfallen after reading the letter. Her eyes scanning the words as if memorizing them.

"You ok?" Tanner asked concerned.

"Yeah. Just dandy!" Belle rolled her eyes as if he should somehow know.

Tanner was about to say something, but out popped Shelby. "Hey Belle!" Shelby waved.

"Hey." Belle said waving back.

"Oooh! I've got to go back to work my boss is soo going to kill me!" Shelby said frantically and disapparated.

"She's such a nice girl." Belle said smiling. 'I wouldn't mind having her for a sister in law…' Belle thought to herself.

"Yeah she is…" Tanner nodded.

"Unlike Patty!" Belle scoffed.

"Hey! Don't go hatin' on Patty!" Tanner defended.

"Uh… hatin'? Belle questioned.

"Don't ask…" Tanner said. Being in New York well made you pick up some of the slang if not all.

"Trust me I'm not even close to going there." Belle shook her head.

"Aren't you going to read the letter?" Tanner asked.

"I already did." Belle said.

"Hey everyone Belle's back!" Shannon discovered on her way down the stairs.

"Yay!" Everyone shouted pummeling Belle.

"Hey munchkins give her some breathing room!" Tanner ordered clearing the horde of little 'munchkins' (A/N: Gotta love the Wizard of Oz)

"What are munchkins?" Tyler asked.

"Oh shut up!" Shannon rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Belle took a deep breath. "Thank you!" Belle said breathlessly.

"That'll be 20 galleons please!" Tanner grinned holding out his hand.

"Oh ha ha!" Belle rolled her eyes.

"No really I'm serious." Tanner said trying to do a serious face, but ended up laughing.

"I have a sickle." Tyler said holding out the only money a 5 year old had.

Tanner shook his head laughing. "That's really generous, but you keep the money. Put it in Gringott's and you'll be rich someday."

"I'd much rather spend it on chocolate frogs and candy!" Tyler said his mouth watering making everyone laugh.

"Yep that's Tyler for you always thinking of food." Rachelle said with a grin patting her younger sibling's head.

"Can I have a sickle?' Dylan asked Rachelle.

"Uh… no!"

"Awww man! At least Rachelle talked to m." Dylan said looking on the bright side.

"Dylan…" Tanner started.

"Yes?"

"Get over it!"

"Only if Rachelle talks to me!" Dylan pouted

"you don't understand!" Rachelle shouted and stomped upstairs.

"Leave her be. People grow apart. Trust me I know." Belle said the 2nd part sadly.

Dylan sighed not really fully grasping what Belle had said and not really understanding either. He ran up the stairs after Rachelle. "Rache! Come on please talk to me! Think about all the good times we had together!"

"Issa…" Tanner started sympathetically. " I don't know what your problem is, but if you're not going to talk to me, talk to someone."

"Why does everyone think I have a problem? I don't!"

"Fine, fine you don't have a problem." Tanner said still unconvinced.

"Thank you!" Belle said happily.

"Annabelle what are you doing?" Justin asked.

"Looking in our old photo album…" Annabelle said simply.

Everyone gather around eager to see the pictures.

The first one was after the battle. Hermione was sitting on Ron's hospital bed smiling as Ron rubbed her back. They both looked so happy and in love.

Flashback

Hermione rushed into St. Mungo's eager to see Ron. He wasn't going to come out anytime soon, but she had something to say to him. She went up to the front desk. "I'm here to see Ronald Weasley."

"4th floor room 66." The woman said boredly.

"Thank you.." Hermione said basically running past everyone to see him. She finally reached his door. Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the group went to see him a few hours ago. Hermione wantedb to make suire they were alone to say what she had to say.

"You can come in." The healer said opening the door for her.

Hermione walked in reluctantly seeing Ron laying there he sat up once he saw her.

"Mione'?" Ron managed to croak out hoarsely.

"It's me Ron.." Hermione said gently walking closer to his bed side.

Ron smiled "Sit. I knew you'd come. You look.. Beautiful."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks. So how are you?"

Ron gave a weak smile. "I'm holding in there. They say I'll be out in a 3 or 4 weeks."

Hermione sighed in relief. "That's great! I'll come visit you as often as I can."

"I know you will. I love you Hermione."

Tears filled Hermione eyes. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "You hasve no idea Ron, You have no idea. I'm just.. Glad you're alive."

"Let's get married."

"Are you serious…?"

Ron nodded. "Yes I've never been more serious about anything in my life as soon as all the commotion about the war calms down"

Hermione nodded. "Ofcourse I'll marry you. There's nothing else in the world I'd want to do more."

End Flashback

"It's hard to find a love like Mom and Dad's, but I'm going to keep on looking." Annabelle said with a sigh.

The next picture had hermione sitting on Ron's lap holding up a gorgeous engagement ring their family behind them beaming proudly.

"Remember when Mom and Dad told us the story of how the family found out about their engagement?' Tanner asked.

Belle nodded. "Of course I do!"

"Tell us!" They pleaded.

"Ok well it was on a night where the whole family was getting together too celebrate Grandma and Grandpa's 50 years of being married…" Belle continued everyone was listening intently.

Flashback

Ron and Hermione were standing outside the burrow contemplating (more like arguing) on if they should tell the family or not.

"It's their big day Ron! We shouldn't spoil it!"

"Hermione! We have to tell them sometime! Harry and Ginny already know we might as well tell them before they do!" Ron argued back

"Well sometime isn't going to be tonight!" Hermione said defiantly saying that in a 'that's final tone' her hands on her hips which wasn't a good sign. Ahh the famous Hermione/ Ron bickering how we love it so.

Ron was about to retort, but all of the sudden Mrs. Weasley opened the dear she was putting on a lot of weight might I add.

She went out to hug or squish the both of them. "Oh it's so good to see you two!"

"Mum.. Can't breathe.." Ron said exasperated.

"Oh right sorry dears. Come on inside everyone is already here." Mrs. Weasley said leading them inside.

"Ron! Hermione! Welcome!" Mr. Weasley said heartily greeting them.

"It's nice to be here." Hermione smiled warmly.

The both of them went outside where everyone was.

"Oi! Where have you two been?" Fred asked asked with a grin.

"Probabally snogging." George said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh grow up you two!" Ron said scoffing at them.

"Watch your tone Ronnie." George said "Yes you better respect your elders." Fred continued.

"Fred, George behave yourselves will you you wouldn't weant me to give Angelina and Katioe bad reports." Ginny threatened grinning.

"Oh fine we'll be good…" Fred and Geoge said walking away."For now..." They said once they were a distance away from Ginny.

"You're the best Gin!" Ron said hugging her.

"I know!"

"How are Katie and Angelina anyway?" Hermione asked. Ron went to go talk to Harry, Bill, and Charlie and their wives.

"We're just fine thank you!" Said Katie and Angelina both looking very pregnant.

"Oh! Congratulations!" Hermione said hugging them.

"Oh thank you Hermione! It's been difficult we're surprised fred and george didn't just put a sign on us that said wide load." They laughed.

Conversations went on until everyone was gathered at the dinner table.

"Before we eat I think Ron and Hermione have an announcement to make." Fred said with a grin. "Go ahead." George nudged the both of them.

"Oh you little-" Ron never got to finish his sentence as Hermione had already gotten started.

"Well Harry and Ginny already know this, but Ron and I are-"

"Engaged!" Ron continued for her.

Everyone cheered rushing to congratulate them.

End Flashback

"How did this get in here?" Belle wondered taking out a picture that was rather small.

The picture had Ginny and Harry standing in front of the burrow on their wedding day all smiles. Fred and George had snuck into the picture put bunny ears on both gInny and Harry.

Hayley laughed she had always admired her uncles. "Watch me do that on your wedding day. Well if you ever get married."

Belle glared at her. "Oh shut it."

The next picture was on their parent's wedding day. Hermione was hand feeding Ron cake.

Belle smiled looking at the picture. She could always count on her parents' love for each other to be eternnal they wouldn't be alive without it.

The next picture made everyone crack up it was a picture of Hermione at her desk at work. Tanner and Belle (both babies, well Tanner was 1) were both by her side. Her boss was in the back round not looking happy with this arrangement. Who knew who took this picture. Probabally Hermione's co worker Cho chang.

"What?" Belle flipped past this one.

"Let me see!" Tanner grabbed the album back from belle flipping it to the page she was trying to avoid. "You don't look too happy here." Tanner observed.

"I was.. Tired." Belle said

The picture of was of her last year at Hogwarts Jenna and Ethan were holding hand looking into eachother's eyes while belle just looked left out.

Hayl;ey rolled her eyes. "Sure and I'm Albus dumbledore…"

"Really?" Tyler's eyes widened. Like he knew wgho Albus Dumbledore was.

'No I was being sarcastic.."

"Oh.. What does sarplasy mean?" Tyler asked.

Hayley rolled her eyes again. "Just.. Forget it."

Everyone laughed. "Nice job Ty!"

"What did I do?" Tyler asked confused at the sudden praise he was getting.


	7. Pep talk

A/N: Ha sorry for the waity it took me a week to type this up because I'm lazy heh. Hope this was worth my time. Well R/R!

"Tanner! We heard the news congratulations!" Belle beamed, happy for her brother. She went down the stairs and hugged him.

"Yeah we are very happy for you." Justin added.

Everyone nodded in agreement

"Yeah... yay for me..." Tanner said almost in a monotone not even trying to fake enthusiasm.

Belle picked up on his lack of enthusiasm and monotone. It was all to obvious anyway. This was a weird reaction. Weren't people normally hapy when they were going to have a baby? "Ok, what's wrong?" She asked letting go of him.

"Wrong nothing's wrong. If anything I'm Mr. Right. everything's fine just... peachy."

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Don't bloeve him Belle! He's lying I can tell!"

"Ofcourse I'm not. How thick do you think I am?"

Shannon opened her mouth to say something. "On second thought don't answer that."

Hayley groaned. "Oh come on! Do I have to do all the dirty work around her?" Hayley waited for an answer, but got none. She grew impatient. "Ok fine I'll do it! Come on Tanner tell me all about it."

Tanner shook his head. "Naw don't feel like it."

"Please!" Hayley then resorted to her infamous pout.

"No! Not the puppy dog pout!" Tanner groabed.

Soon everyone was doing it, outnumbering Tanner.

Tanner finally gave in. It wasn't very hard to make him cave. "Oi! Fine I'll tell you!"

Everyone's ears were waiting for Tanner to tell them what was up. "Anytime now!" Dylan said annoyed.

"I don't want to a father. Not now." Tanner mumbled

"Why not?" Belle asked.

"Yeah?" Everyone asked along with Belle's questioning.

"Because I'm not bloody ready!"

"Maybe you will be as time passes" Shannon said with a nod.

"I doubt it. I mean I'm going to be responsible for another life! I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility! I don't really think I want it right now."

"Well the baby's coming rather you like it or not." Belle said.

"Gee thanks for the information!" Tanner said bitterly.

"No need to get so snippy!:

"Sorry" Tanner muttered. "It's just... I didn't expect this so soon... you know?'

They all nodded. "It's ok you'll make a great father"

"Oh! So now you all have faith in me!?"

"We've already had faith in you we were just playing with you.

"You have?" Tanner asked, surprised

"Ofcourse we have!" They all said in unison.

"Then why didn't you show it?" Tanner asked

"Well err..."

"We were using reverse psychology on you." Shannon said with a nod saving everyone.

"Ye- What's that?" They asked.

"You know. Like we did pretending to believe he couldn't do it so he'd prove us wrong" Shannon explained.

"Oh!" They all nodded in understanding.

"You're way smarter than us Shannon!" Justin said with a laugh.

"I know!" Shannon said with a sense of pride.

"Hey! I'm smart!" Tyler chirped.

"Aww! Yes you are!" Belle cooed kissing him on the top of his head.

"Hey again!" Shelby said popping up out of nowhere which was usually what Shannon did.  
"Shelby! Hey!" Tanner grinned waving along with everyone else.

"Shelby!" Tyler chirped running to hug her. What can I say TYler loved to hug people.

"Wow I never expected such a warm welcome!" Shelby said with a laugh picking up tyler to hug him then put him back down after a few minutes.

"What can I say Shelby you're like family." belle said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
"Aww thanks guys that's so sweet!" Shelby said appreciatively.

Everyone just shrugged as if to say 'Don't mention it'. Everyone was silent for a few moments.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Anyone going to get that?" Belle asked.

Everyone just stared at her blankly, not responding.

Belle sighed, "All right, All right I'll get it"  
Belle then headed towards the door, turning the doorknob until the dor opened. Standing right before her were both Ethan and Jenna. "Ethan?! Jenna?!"

"Well hello to you too.."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I'm just surprised to see you both here is all." Belle said apologetically.

"Well... sorry we just came so maybe you could help us going ring shopping for Jenna..."

Belle put her face in her hands and groaned recieving a confused look from Ethan. "Etha... you're killing mer?!"

"What?" Ethan asked cluelessly.

"You're not supposed to bring Jenna with you when we go ring shopping." Belle sighed.

"See! I told you!" Jenna muttered jabbing ethan with her elbow hard on his side.

"Err... sorry I didn't know.." He mumbled looking down at his feet.

Belle shrugged. "Well I guess we can just-"

"Go anyway!" Jenna chirped in cutting Belle off as if though to finish her sentence, but that wasn't at all what Belle had, had in mind. "Besides belle the three of us haven;'t hung out all together since well... Hogwarts!"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah so what do you say?"

"I don't know... I'm needed." Belle said glad that she had came up with such a great excuse.

"I'll be fine. Go ahead. Shelby and I can take care of things. Enjoy yourself for once!" Tanner said with a nod, Shelby followed suit.  
"Great then let's go!" Jenna said eagerly dragging belle out the door Ethan following behind.

Tanner shook his head grinning. "Kids..."

Shelby laughed. "those were the days, huh?"

Tanner nodded. "Indeed. The best days of my life."

"Hayley has a cat! Hayley has a cat!" Tyler chanted followed by a shriek from Annabelle.

"What? Mom and Dad never agreed to let Hayley have a cat. I'll handle this..." Tanner said going up the stairs to investigate futher.

Tanner had observed that the shriek had come from Annabelle's room. It was kind of obvious anyway since that''s usual where Annabelle was. He went into the room to find a peculiar sight. Before his very own eyes he saw Annabelle huddled in a ball almost on her bed, MOnty (her rat) in her hands.

"Don't worry Monty I won't let that evil kitty cat hurt you." Annabelle reassued her rat his beady black eyes filled with fear.

On Rachelle's bed was not Rachelle, oh no, it was Hayley as well as a fluffy gray ball, that seemed to be a cat, perched on her lap. "I know how tasty that rat looksd, but I'll get you your own." Hayley cooed.

That really freaked Tanner out beyong reason hearing Hayley talk in that way to another living thing. "Hayley?"

Hayley cleared her throat instantly looking up. "Yes?"

"Where did you get that... 'thing'?" Tanner asked. He was never particularily fond of cats.

Hayley glared at Tanner petting her pet protectively. "It's not a 'thing' it's a cat. Her name is Sophie." Hayley said in a matter of fact tone.

"That's great, but where'd you get it... I mean..." Tanner cleared his throat. "Sophie..."

"Fred and George found her outside their shop one day when I was working there and I volunteered to take it home. I thought Annabelle here would be happy being such a tree hugger."

"I like cats, but she'll eat Monty!" Annabelle exclaimed holding her rat close. "Who cares about your stupid rat!" Hayley shouted petting sophie who in turn purred.

"Oh well I-"

"All right! All right!" Tanner said trying to keep the peace. He never really got the point of why Hayley couldn't get a cat. She seemed already very attached to it and he didn't want to be the bad giy he left that job up to his mother or Belle. "Hayley, how long have you had it- I mean Sophie?"

"About... 2 weeks."

"2 weeks? Anf you've been taking care of it all this time?"

Hayley nodded.

"Well if you're taking care of it I don't see why you can't have it."

"Yes!" Hayley cheered.

Annabelle groaned. "It's not fair! You like Hayley better than me!"

"I'll tell you what Annabelle... wait a mninute Hayley why're you in Annabelle's room?" Tanner questioned.

Hayley shrugged. "I was bored... plus I wanted to get away from Justin for awhle."

"All right well see you guys." Tanner said walking out of the room.

"What was that about?" Shelby assked as Tanner came down the stairs.

:You don't want to know.."

Shelby shrugged. "Ok..."


End file.
